Someone Just Like You
by Yuneko
Summary: Zim and Dib get paired on a parental DOOM project! NEW CHAPTER! R&R please!
1. Moonlight Stroll

Someone Just Like You

Chapter 1: Moonlight Stroll

PG-13

Written by Yuneko

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim sadly...but I do own three parakeets

Author's Note: I did a huge...and I mean _huge_ makeover for chapter one and some for the others be sure to read and tell me what you liked about the new one!

#####

"There!" Zim wiped the sweat upon his forehead beaming proudly at his new window security system he had install to reduce the chances of another Dib invasion within the premises.

The human had gotten way too good at his work and it egged onto Zim's nerves to put a stop to it. Not only that, it was also hurting his wallet having to pay for new devices to try to keep the boy out. Zim loved to build new creations of DOOM, but parts didn't come cheap.

It also sickened him to no end to know that a primitive ape like Dib could ever foil such a smart, mighty warrior as himself over and over again. He couldn't stand it, what could he tell the tallest, who depended on his very mission to contribute to the ultimate takeover of the universe, and only one human stood in the way of it, Dib. It was embarrassing and Zim made sure that today would be the day he would get rid of that menacing pest of a human.

"Security Check!" boomed the house computer as Zim proceeded from his inner lair back through the small desk in the corner to leave his warm house out for his nightly shift around the block. No can tell what kind of evil and madness that lurked about the corners Zim always said, or more like ranted to anyone listening at the moment.

"Gir! Get down here!" Zim commanded putting on his disguise carefully adjusting the wig to its proper angle. After final inspection in front of the bathroom mirror Zim opened the bathroom drawer and brought out a small bottle of eye drops into his pocket.

Wearing such contacts irritated the Irken's sensitive eyes greatly and Zim found that eye drops gave a little comfort. Turning out the door toward the living room sat Gir watching the Scary Monkey Show, while sucking toothpaste through a straw.

"Get into your disguise! We are here to spy on the humans making it ripe for the picking, not sit and watch that horrid monkey!" Zim glared, shaking his fist at the small robot making Gir shiver under his deathly gaze.

Hopping off the couch Gir ran across the room to get his doggy costume zipping up to the neck, placing the hood over his head.

"I'm ready!" Gir shouted bouncing around the room forgetting Zim's stern lecture of the mission and it's great importance of proving himself worthy to his tallest. None of that mattered to him, he just wanted to sit and squeak his rubber piggy to all day. Continuing to slurp the toothpaste, he abandoned the straw trying to suck the last bit out. Slobbering drool was seen slightly over the rim of the toothpaste.

"That's just sick." Zim muttered looking away from Gir trying to get the rest of the paste by beating the tube with a rock. He did admit to himself that Gir probably did more harm than good to his mission, but he was all Zim had for company.

He was willing to deal with the robot's idiocy for he did not have the heart to dispose the dysfunctional robot as much as he didn't want to admit. He did feel some kind of kinship, if not beyond the call of duty.

"I'm minty fresh!" exclaimed Gir as he opened the door for his master his cyan eyes flashing to red symbolizing that Gir was now in obedient mode. The dog robot saluted to his master awaiting Zim's commands. Gir closed and lock the door behind him, running to keep up with his master.

"Take me to the Dib-Human's house. I have the perfect plan to destroy that worm. Instead of going on the straight on the road of destruction fire and brimstone, I shall hurt them internally somehow. Not through their inferior organs, but somewhere...deep. This "heart" is a great importance to the humans. If I can somehow break Dib's heart. I may just found the way to end all human existence." Zim pondered his plan some more as Gir lead on singing and dancing all the way long.

#####

Back in the Membrane residence Dib had just finished off an exciting episode of Mysterious Mysteries. To him, the show just never got old. Ever since it had become a great hit on the sci-fi channel, Dib had made it his duty to record and tape every episode for informational purposes.

A ritual started ever since he and Gaz were kids, they would both sit on the couch at nine every night. It was something they both would do together other than eat lunch at skool, even though Gaz's attention would revert immediately to her Game Slave 2, she would "watch" it with her brother out of old habit.

Now a High Skool freshman, Dib had defended the Earth from Zim's clutches for a record of three years. It was amazing how things had changed physically, but the malice and spite for each other still remained. Dib had grown taller, way taller than any of his classmates. An astounding 6'4 he towered among his classmates but still received the same old treatment of ridicule and loneliness.

Zim however had not changed much at all. He still wore his alien clothes, which resembled a fuchsia dress thing. His classmates loved to pick at his fashion taste for Zim had not changed his clothing style for the last three years. Calling him a possible cross dresser, Zim was also made an outcast for his lack of companionship ever since he had parted ways with Keef.

Zim had grown a few inches but nowhere near the towering height of Dib. It didn't matter to Zim who was taller for what he lacked in size he made up in ego. No one had a bigger ego than Zim for he reigned supreme. Besides the title "Lord of all Humans" had a nice ring to it.

Walking towards the kitchen to fix a late night snack, Dib peered into the fridge searching for something edible to eat. Lately in the Membrane house no one had taken the errand of going grocery shopping leaving the three to starve over a diet of toast, toast, and more toast. Looking into the containers he found rotten spoils of food made by his father in attempt of creating a new kind of soup. The vegetables and fruit had way outlasted its freshness and the milk's date overdue.

Trying to cover his nose, he resumed his search about the fridge for something to eat. His stomach was growling and he couldn't wait any longer. Looking into the cupboards desperately he found an empty box of cereal, some cans of beets, and randomly a melted sticky ice cream cone.

"Isn't it your turn to do the shopping?" Dib turned to Gaz raising his brow in question.

"No...." Gaz paused her game to answer then returning without batting an eyelash. "I'm busy. Why don't you go shopping? If you hurry fast enough the store might still be open." Throwing him a list and money she found in Professor Membrane's lab coat, she had missed her aimed target of Dib's large head and hit him mid chest.

Turning to Gaz, Dib's face twisted into a look of surprise. How could she have not understood the importance of Zim not being able to break into their home and do all sorts of horrible tests on his family? He stayed home to protect his family, sacrificing hours of not going out to prevent the Irken from figuring out his spying schemes.

Most people would say that Dib was a loser with no life, but he'd prove them wrong as soon as he gathered the most obvious clues that Zim was an alien. Dib couldn't believe how no one could notice Zim's green skin, no nose and ears. It was sheer stupidity and luck that Zim hadn't had his guts open out for public display in a laboratory.

"I can't leave! What if Zim comes by and tries to infiltrate my room. You know I kept all my secret evidence of Zim there!" Waving his arms about he continued his rant, clenching his fist he slammed his fist into the palm of his left hand to emphasize the importance of him not going out.

"Soon that slimy alien will figure out and what will happen then? Huh? Huh? I have to keep watch!" Pacing around the room sick with hunger. "I just can't leave my post for some food. Please Gaz....do the shopping for once?"

"Hmmm...let me think....NO!" Gritting her teeth in annoyance she turned away, telling Dib in body language that this conversation was over.

Too hungry to argue Dib picked up the money and list walking towards the door to put on his black boots and trench coat for it was quite cold. He shivered at the first step, but made it pass the neighborhood houses blowing into his hands for warmth. Dib now regretted not putting off his gloves and tried to pull his trench coat as close to his skinny body as possible.

#####

Sulking and scratching his eyes Zim made his way through the disgusting filth houses the humans had made. _Such an inferior base! None shall ever pass my brilliance through advance Irken technology! _Zim thought.

He made note of how poorly the houses defenses were on his pad as Gir skipped along. He was quite please with his chocolate bubble gum slushy and paid no heed to Zim's train of thought.

Going over his plans silently in his head Zim had planned a mighty plan. A plan so ingenious he wanted to beat himself over on the head for not conjuring up it sooner. He would knock on the door and then leave a nasty letter on how much he hated the little earth monkey.

That would do it! Dib would be crushed to know how inferior he was compared to Zim and have an emotional breakdown to cry. While that was happening the letter would implode on Dib, ridding him of his enemy. It was amazing how his brain continues to work in such at an ingenious level. His intelligence far passed the earth filth he had come to observe.

"ARGH!" Zim rubbed his eyes, trying to ease the irritation of his lenses. It wasn't fair that he had to wear such itchy contact lenses for a good period of the day. Taking the small bottle of eye drop he leaned back, using his gloved fingers to help open his eye wider. While doing this he continued down the sidewalk onto a dark figure.

"Ugh" Dib fell backwards to the force that had rushed towards him. He had tried to move out of the way, but it was all to fast. His reflexes felt sluggish and he was hit. His body landed on to the ground with a slight clink from the money in his pocket.

Groaning and lying on the cold concrete Dib was subconsciously awake his body too tired from hunger to obey him. His legs felt like jelly and Dib laid motionless.

"How dare you get in the way of ZIM! Have you the brain worms?!" Zim peered onto the person he had knocked over. It was the Dib human. Squinting his eyes he evaluated the situation. Yes the worm was unconscious and he was vulnerable.

Rubbing his fingers together in a plotting manner he was given a chance to strike. Instead of leaving a hurtful letter he would be able to say it to his face. Zim's mouth curved into a grin. Now he would be able to see the reaction on his rival's face before his inevitable doom. Poking and prodding Dib with his boot impatiently.

"Wake up stinkbeast. Obey Zim! Open your disgusting eyes now!" Zim commanded still scratching his eyeballs. Gir on the corner sat on the sidewalk, continued to enjoy his favorite beverage watching with some amusement.

"Master's all excited!" Gir tried to shout, but couldn't due to the massive amount of gum collected in his mouth. Instead he waved his little dog arms wildly trying to blow the biggest bubble known to man.

Hearing Zim brought Dib the strength to get up his feet. He rose up to his full height trying to intimate Zim for he was a foot and a half shorter. Picking up his glasses and cleaning them with his happy face shirt he placed them on his face to deal with the screaming blurry figure.

#####

After quite some time had passed Gaz looked up from her Game Slave 2 wondering where her idiot brother had gone. It was passed bedtime and she was tired. _What in the world could he be doing...shopping wasn't that hard. Was it? _

Gaz hopped off the couch and made her way to the bathroom to get ready. Stepping on the cold tile floor she got her toothbrush and opened the bathroom mirror to get the toothpaste and resumed to brush her teeth.

Professor Membrane down in the basement where he set up his main lab took a small break to check up on his children. Walking to the living room he found no one sitting, turning up into the stairs he walked up calling Gaz.

"Where is your brother?"

"Umph..." Gaz grunted with toothpaste foam in her mouth.

"Oh he's asleep? Okay good night kids! My dad time is running out so I'll be back in the lab if you need anything. Just call in through the system for we are now testing with dangerous chemicals to make a new line of toast."

Putting back on his goggles he headed back down into his lab where screams of random implosions could be heard. "Ignore that!" Membrane turned leaving Gaz shaking her head with disinterest.

#####

"Zim!" Recognizing the blurry figure in front of him. Adjusting his frames he struck his finger out and pointed at the Irken. "What are you doing Zim? A little too late for a night stroll don't you think? What are you planning now alien scum?" A million questions poured faster than the speed of light out of the tall boy's mouth.

"No one tells when Zim shall walk under the night sky for I am ZIM! I have every right to and I don't see any reason why you're out this late either. Besides I have something to give to you." Zim sneered trying to hide his face of delight as he threw the letter on to the ground at Dib's feet.

Looking suspiciously at the letter Dib refused to pick it up. "What if it's some kind of alien virus or something. You can't believe that I would fall for such childish tricks, Zim you'll never take over the world! NEVER!" Staring intensely at the letter he shifted his view to Zim, daring the alien to say anything else.

"Foolish Human! This letter contains a special kind of letter. One I wrote personally to you and I demand you to read it! Read now!" Picking up the letter and handing it to Dib. "I want to see your writhing face when you learn the hateful...things Zim sees in you!"

"You wrote me a letter?" Dib looked taken back. Out of all his evil plans this was the only one the alien could think of?

Deciding to take a chance he opened the letter. His fingers trembling in the process. He was afraid that he was going to contract some alien disease, but his curiosity would not leave him. Tearing open the letter he closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath and glanced down at the piece of paper.

On the paper was written is scribble handwriting "I hate you! Love Zim"

Snickering evilly Zim fell on to the ground in a fit of laughter. "Aren't you crushed Dib Human?" he gasped out for breath continuing laughing. Dib looked flabbergasted he crumpled the paper and stuffed it into his trench coat pocket.

"That was your plan to destroy me?! A stupid letter?"

"Shut up Dib! It's not just any letter...a bomb letter." Zim's eyes glowed dangerously. "At any moment the letter will explode leaving no trace of your disgusting self on the face of the planet." Rubbing his eyes he laughed maniacally in triumph.

Trying desperately to find the letter in the deep pockets of his trench coat he empty everything out. Dib emptied his camera, rubber ball, loose change, grocery list, wallet, and other items in a hurry to find the paper that would soon end his life. He wouldn't die, not until he exposed Zim for what he was and gained the credibility from all those doubted him.

They would thank him...yes they would thank him and he would be a hero. All the torture and pain of being made fun of would be worth it. He would be admired and become famous. Maybe even have his own broadcast talk show about his findings on Zim. But for now he had to concentrate on living, this Irken would not get the best of him yet.

"Don't even try looking for it." Zim yawned in boredom. "You've only got...a few seconds!"

Clenching his fist he waited gleefully with anticipation for an erupting boom to occur. Grabbing Gir, Zim ducked behind a fire hydrant and awaited an oncoming BOOM!

After a few more seconds passing Dib managed to find the letter, but it was too late. The letter glowed into a bright light making Dib drop the letter to shield his delicate eyes from being blinded and awaited his fate.

_Good bye world, _he thought. _Would they ever know how hard he tried to save them? Would they ever remember Dib, the future paranormal investigator?_

A resounding BOOM was heard, but no one bothered to investigate it. For the little neighborhood was asleep lost in its world of dreams and nightmares.

Confetti sprung forth and Dib opened his eyes. He was alive? Pinching himself he jumped up and down in happiness. He wasn't dead! His heart racing with adrenaline with such happiness, he glanced out at the alien enjoying the angry look spreaded across his face.

"Why didn't it work?!" Zim snarled, looking down at Gir. "Did you order the right letter bomb?"

"I did! I order the birthday surprise in a letter! Comes with a free cake!" Springing forth from his head came a small birthday cake the size of a muffin.

Attacking the birthday muffin cake thing, Gir devoured the cake, leaving no trace of the cupcake, but a very messy chocolate mouth. Grinning stupidly back at his master he continued squeaking his moose he had conjured up from his head.

Trying very hard not to strangle to robot Zim continued to glare at Gir, then Dib. Switching his eyes dangerously from the human to robot he cleared his throat. What was he to do now? Go home in another defeat without disposing the enemy.

"Let's go home Gir. I shall deal with you later human." Sulking, Zim walked towards the direct of home, pulling Gir's leash a little harder than usual, keeping the robot dog from getting too far ahead.

#####

"WAIT!" Dib shouted, running after Zim and Gir.

"What?! You got to live stinkbeast, but I shall destroy you another day. Enjoy your last day of life." Zim waved his hand carelessly at Dib motioning him to go home.

That made Dib angry, how could he send him away like that? He wasn't a child to be shooed away at anytime. Having Zim treat him as a child or a mere play thing angered Dib greatly. Zim had no right to treat him so lightly for Dib would find a way to expose him someday. He was a threat to Zim's mission of invasion and the alien knew that. So why did he continue to treat him in such a manner of a five-year-old? He wasn't to be turned away from, not any more by the alien.

"You can't just tell me to go home without a fight!"

"Well...Dib human, I do what please and I want to go home. I know fully that you're not armed so why try." Turning his back he continued down the sidewalk.

Dib ran after him blocking Zim's path. "I'm not letting you go home. You can't run away from me forever. I will hunt you down and then you shall be exposed to what you really are. An aliiiien."

"Get out of the way" Zim replied coldly going to the other side, but being continuously stopped by Dib. "Zim demands you to move out of the way. Obey Zim!"

Glaring at Dib his mouth quivered with anticipation on what was to happen next. Knowing the human, Dib was not one to act so irrationally leaving Zim to wonder what Dib had planned for the moment. Scratching his eyes, Zim waited for what was to happen next.

Inching his face close to Zim's he breathed in. Smelling Zim's breath, it smelled of peppermints, not like the stereotypical aliens with drool and smelly goo breath. This was as close he'd ever got to Zim and his heart rushed with panic. What was he to do now? He called out the alien, but didn't know what else to do. Staring at Zim's lavender contact lens, he poked Zim in the eye.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! My eyes! My eyes!" The Irken screamed in pain, trying to fix his contacts, but they wouldn't stay on. His ruby eyes were exposed to the world. Zim glanced down in horror, knowing fully well that Dib was armed with a camera.

Stepping back Zim threatened, "If you dare take a picture, I will just erase the memory of the disc like last time." Feeling more confident he glared upwards trying to match Dib's size.

Staring down into Zim's eyes he found them quite unique. There were no pupils and was smooth, shiny, ruby red. It was amazing Dib was entranced. Leaning forward down to Zim's height, he gazed down into the depths of Zim's eyes. Looking at the reflection of him, Dib's face inched closer and closer till his lips lightly brushed Zim's. It wasn't till then Dib came back to reality in a huge shock.

They were the softest lips he'd ever felt Dib had to admit. Not that he had ever had any to compare with for he was considered the High Skool outcast. It made his heart race and adrenaline pumped into his brain. His mind was thrown into a panic. What had he done? Was he crazy?!

This was Zim, the enemy, the horrible alien scum who vowed to destroy the world and bring the people to his feet. How could he let himself go for that one moment, all because he looked into Zim's eyes? Dib found himself drowning in a whirlpool of emotion. It wasn't fair. They were enemies. What was going on? Forgetting his hunger and unable to find the answer fast enough, he did the only thing he could do at the moment.

Run.

#####


	2. Teenage Daddy?

Someone Just Like You

Chapter 2: Teenage Daddy?

PG-13

Written by Yuneko

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim

Author's Note: Woot! Another upgraded chapter full of stuff...yes...stuff...R&R please!

#####

Leaving Zim far into the dust, Dib ran as fast as his long legs could carry him. Almost tripping over some rocks he ran. Glancing at Zim once before he turned to run home, back to his room so he could sort all of this out.

What were they now? Friends? Enemies? Did the kiss even mean anything? He did it out of impulse so it didn't count...right?

He ran into his house without greeting his sister tripping up the stairs as he ran jumping steps two at a time. Running back into his room and locking the door Dib leaned against the desk for support gasping for breath. This was one thing he never thought would ever happen.

He didn't mean anything by it. Dib was sure of it, the kiss must have been an accident or maybe on of Zim's plan of possessing hypnotic eyeballs. But no matter how much he tried to convince himself of it being an accident.

It wasn't, he couldn't deny that he, and Dib kissed the alien. His sworn enemy, the alien, who promised to bring the world down on to his feet he was talking here. He couldn't be associated with someone like that, it wasn't right and he knew it.

Rolling on to his bed he buried his head under his pillow. His mouth had betrayed him. Made things crazy, messed things up. Bring his fingers to his lips he tried to remember the kiss. It was brief, but brought so many unknown emotions with it. Some he rather forget. He couldn't like Zim, he just couldn't, but then kisses don't come randomly without reason.

His mind began to wander and he thought of what might happen tomorrow. He wouldn't be so surprised if the Irken decided to kill him the next day. He had gone out of bounds he had kissed Zim without any regard to his feelings.

"Like aliens have feelings..." Dib scoffed flinging his pillow off of his head. "Zim's totally going to kill me now...," he sadly said to himself. But why was he sad? He shouldn't be sad because he didn't like him. Now Dib was totally confused. He didn't know what to do, he was overanalyzing this and it just wasn't doing him any good.

Gazing around the room was pictures posted everywhere of various pictures of Zim. In a box held stuff he had stolen from Zim during many encounters. He was obsessed with the Irken and the fact hit him hard.

How could he have not noticed it? The way he was always eager to have some reason to go to Zim's house even without a plan just to see his smirking green face beam down on him. Zim had become a lifetime project to Dib, but now it's all changed.

He now didn't want the alien to be cut open with his guts open out to public. He _wanted_ to be with Zim and that was scary. Had he just thought that? _Bad Dib Bad! _Dib mentally reprehended himself.

_Why? Why? Why? _He knew he wasn't the typical average boy, being dubbed the insane one by his classmates and family. Dib came to the conclusion that he would have to act as if nothing happened and hopefully nothing would happen.

But he couldn't help but feel that he was betraying himself in some way. Surely he thought it must have been out of impulse, stupid teenager hormones? Regardless of what he tried to blame his actions on he knew that he felt something and hopefully he wouldn't regret it. He felt bad for now wanting something so forbidden.

The more he thought about it, the more his feelings grew to be intense. How could one kiss spark a whole new view to Zim and him being _together_? Maybe he was over imagining things and these feelings really didn't exist. Dib hoped so with all his heart.

"I wonder if he felt anything too?" Dib asked out loud to himself. Turning to his left, he wrapped himself in his blanket like a burrito and fell into a deep slumber.

#####

Still mental shocked from what happen Zim was standing outside his doorstep, unable to make himself unlock his door to go in. He was surprised and shocked when he felt the human pressed his lips upon his. It had been his first kiss, whether or not it had meant anything to the human.

"What's going on?" Zim asked himself, still standing outside his unusually bright turquoise house with many odd gnomes packed with laser vision. Shaking his head he headed inside and into his lab via the toilet. Conjuring up an Irken soda he sat in his lab seat in peace trying to piece together what had happened.

Gir retired to the kitchen to get a "small" snack. He came back with half a fridge's worth and some more onto his couch to watch some television; promising Zim that it was for educational purposes that he was to watch the Scary Monkey. Gobbling up the food in a frenzy Gir paid no attention to the distressed Zim walking to his lab.

Dib had surprised him on that one. Zim had no idea what to make of this kiss. He certainly didn't want admit that he had been moved. The kiss physically felt light as air, but emotional deep as the ocean. Zim felt consumed by it, like he was drowning in something he didn't know. Just the thought of what happen made his heart race.

It had been the first time he had ever had physical encounter of anyone other than Gir, giving him the occasional hug. But Zim shook his head. This was Dib, the human that had foiled his plans hundreds of time, thrown the "poison" water at him, and constantly trying to blow his cover.

Then Zim thought this could be one of his plans too. Maybe he had some secret listening device and decided to use Zim's plan against him, deciding to beat him to it. Knowing this, it greatly angered Zim for he should be able to use his own plans against his enemy, not to have his plan thrown back at him.

Pacing back and forth in his lab, he tried to make any sense in why Dib had done it. Sure he was a fine looking Irken, the most handsome next to the tallest of course. But despite his good looks why would Dib kiss his worst enemy? Maybe he was insane after all.

No, silly emotions would not be the fall of this elite Irken soldier. Dib would pay for his actions, for playing with Zim's head. Somewhere inside his body, possibly his squeedly spooch, it ached to know he would never feel those enticing lips upon him again. But again he had to be strong; he couldn't give into pathetic human emotions. Zim was sure that the kiss must have been a trick.

A trick to let his guard down, leaving Dib an opportunity to attack. He would not think any more to the "kiss," he had to block it out for his own good and to his mission. Yes, his mission, he couldn't screw that up. The tallest depended on him for a victory to the Irken army and he wouldn't mess up.

He figured he had to find a way to beat the human. Even playing fire with fire if needed to. He wasn't going to let Dib break his heart, not before he broke Dib's first. For now he needed rest, for tomorrow was a new day to being upon a new age of DOOM! Yanking off his contacts and wig he closed his ruby eyes waiting for tomorrow.

Gir, somewhere out in the living room laid quietly on the couch watching the Scary Monkey Show. Giving the household a moment of peace before the morning broke.

#####

Dib awoke to the ringing sound of the alarm clock. Yes he was back into reality and he didn't like it. Hopefully maybe Zim wouldn't be in skool today, looking at the clock he found that he would be late and quickly arose to get ready. Jumping quickly into the shower he quickly washed himself, trying not to fall asleep at the same time. Dib's body ached from sleeping in a weird angle last night.

"I'm leaving without you if you don't get here right this minute." Gaz turned away from the staircase, picked up her bag, and headed out the door with her Game Slave. She purposely walked a little slowly for her brother to catch up, but no so much that he noticed. Gaz decided to give him a break for once, after seeing Dib's fake happy face faltered into a sad frown. She had no idea what was wrong with her brother.

There were probably many times Gaz wished she could do something more for her brother. She rather die than admit that she did actually care. Ever since their mom had past away and their dad locking himself in the lab inventing SUPER toast.

Dib and Gaz only had each other, there weren't many bonding times between the two. But Gaz knew her brother did try to look in her best interests. Even though Gaz still believed Dib was a little crazy in the head. Smiling to herself she walked across the crosswalk waiting for Dib to yell out to wait for him.

"WAIT!" Dib stumbled down the stairs trying to style his scythe hair while grabbing some toast from the counter. Running with his books and paper scattered about his arms he caught up with his sister after a good five minutes of running. His stomach remembering last night's hunger growled loudly to no end.

"You know you could have waited.." Dib mumbled trying to shove everything into his bag and eat breakfast while walking.

"Hmph..." Gaz grunted as she turned her attention back from the game console. It was a quiet walk to High Skool; Dib used the silence eat and to look upon his surroundings. Taking in the scenery for once knowing his inevitable DOOM was to come when he approached the skool.

He and Gaz parted ways when entering the skool. Both of them had different classes in the opposite direction. The skool had combined Middle Skool with High Skool, making it a very large inhabitant skool of doomed children.

Dib walked to his locker, carefully spinning his lock hitting the numbers 24, 38, and 15. Remembering the pervious encounter with Zim, Dib was more cautious opening his ,locker to get some books. Inching the door open a little Dib stuck his ruler from his backpack to check for anything that could possibly spring and choke him to death.

Finding it amazingly untouched Dib opened his locker to find it was filled with grass clods. A senior watching from the water fountain laughed hilariously giving some of his friends the high five.

Grumbling to himself Dib went to the janitors to retrieve a wastebasket and proceeded to unload the grass into the trash bag. He was going to be late, but he couldn't leave the mess on the floor. That would give him an automatic detention or possibly a four hour Saturday picking up trash doing grunts work for the skool.

When he was finished Dib washed his hands in the boys' bathroom drying his hands slowly to waste time. Dib didn't want to see Zim. He walked to the front of the door. What had exactly waited for on the other side? Dib didn't want to find out.

#####

Zim sat quietly at his desk trying to twirl a pencil skillfully between his two fingers. Dropping it at each attempt he concluded that the pencil must have been at fault for all things came easy to Zim.

It was in his Irken blood for him to be the best. Stopping the fifteenth try he heard familiar footsteps walk into Ms. Bitters's classroom. He shuddered sitting as straight as he could and tried to look away pretending that the oil stain on the wall was quite fascinating.

Still shaken by the kiss, all Zim could do is ignore the fact that it had happened. He wouldn't mind it happening again, but he knew he must stay on task. The mission depended on his ingenious thoughts and plans. After a long three years of trying to take over the ball of filth, it made it hard for Zim to come up with more ideas to try to take over.

Staring at the oil blob, Zim allowed his mind to wander blissfully in thought he concluded that it looked like Dib's large head and his delicately small head together in some kind of activity. Kissing, yea that was it. _What?_ He shouldn't be thinking about Dib in that way. Maybe Dib with a killer shotgun, but not Dib and Zim kissing blob.

Walking in, Dib found his seat at the farther front row. He sat and watched Zim from the corner of his eye trying to find clues to any attempt of taking over the world. Sure he was in a questionable love with the alien, but Earth had to come first.

"You're late!" Ms. Bitters hissed at Dib.

Dib sighed. "I know. I had grass clots filled in my locker."

A couple of muffled laughs were heard around the room, making Dib blush a little. He hated being the center of attention if it wasn't in his favor. That was one good thing Dib was good at. Attracting negative attention.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again" Ms. Bitters barked turning back to the class.

Trying to get comfortable for Ms. Bitters's lectures of the impending doom and how the universe would eventually implode in on itself, he slouched into position.

"Today my doomed children we are to learn the joys of parenthood and be prepared for our inevitable doomed role of parenting." Ms. Bitters headed towards to the back room to retrieve of box. Setting the box down over to a counter she opened the box blowing years of dust off.

"By order of the school board, Our high school is now enforced to have a health learning section in your curriculum for everyday learning about the future roles you are about to contribute in your doomed future."

Picking up an example of one of their soon to be "child" she showed it around the class being interrupted by random groans from her students. Ignoring the students she continued explaining the project.

"This is your "child," you will be paired up and be graded on cooperation and care of your child thing." She pointed at the back of the baby doll

"Whenever the thing cries, just twist the back of this dial and do whatever you can to try to prevent another crying accident. Those who neglect their parental duties will have their baby implode on itself. Well...find your partners children and grab a baby...thing" Ms. Bitters sat back down in her comfort chair and watched.

#####

Being the two outcast of the school everyone else was able to find a partner quite easily. No matter how many people Dib asked he was shot down as the same for Zim. Dib knew he wouldn't be able to escape out on this one, but he would try.

Being partnered with Zim any other day would have been great. Dib would have used it to his advantage to infiltrate Zim's lair, but today he just wanted to make it out of skool alive. Walking up to Ms. Bitters's desk he meekly stood in front of her.

"Ms. Bitters? Can't I just take on this project myself?"

"No, now go find your partner." Returning back to her book she glanced amusingly at what would happen as he two worst enemies would have to be paired together. A slight snickering could be heard behind the book for she was happy to know how much misery she had placed on the two most annoying students in her class.

With a groan, Dib made it across the room to Zim's table and staring at the wall he asked. "Will you be my partner?" Dib looked from the corner of his eye to see Zim's reaction to his question. He hoped it was a yes and that Zim had understood that they needed each other to get the project done. There was no one else to pick from.

Zim glanced up at the tall boy tapping his gloved fingers against the table in contemplation. This was an unexpected offer from the Dib-human and Zim didn't know what to say. He was kind of happy for the offering, because he too had no partner and would like to use the time in partnership to find more about Dib's weaknesses.

And yet, he knew in order for his plan to work he had to play hard to get. He couldn't let the human know that he, Zim was grateful for the offer of being "partners." Clearing his throat he prepared to answer Dib.

"Why do you think you would ever be WORTHY of ZIM?!" the Irken exclaimed standing on his school desk surprising almost everyone in class including Dib. "I would never ever share any of my smeets with the likes of you!"

Pointing out a gloved finger at Dib's face. The other teenagers snickered and returned to their work, Zim's and Dib's antics was normal to them and wasn't ever to be bother as true for they were both crazy.

"Smeets?" Dib scratched his head and sighed. This wasn't getting anywhere and he needed a partner fast. "Look Zim, you don't have a partner and I don't have a partner."

Dib tried his hardest to suppress the feeling to punch Zim in the face. Didn't the alien ever understand anything? Clenching his teeth, he kept shut hoping Zim would come to his sense and realize their situation.

Shaking his head Zim replied, "You poor stinkbeast, don't you understand you will never be equal to ZIM. I will not share one of those wormbabies with you, Zim needs NO ONE!"

With those words from Zim, Dib was strongly reminded in why he hated the alien so much. He was too full of himself, too blind to see what was in front of him. Dib felt sick for even thinking he might have been attracted to the alien. He was a jerk-

A dark snake like figure interrupted Dib's thoughts and swept across to Zim's desk, making the room dark with a pair of glowing eyes glaring ever so closely to Zim's face.

"Zim, you _will_ pair up with Dib and you will do this project. Do you want to fail?" Ms. Bitters smiled sickly.

Knowing there was no way out and desperately wanting to break eye contact with the angry teacher Zim complied. "I will be your "partner", we shall meet at my house after school Dib-human."

Secretly happy that Ms. Bitters's had ended Zim's charade for Dib, Zim sunk back into his seat in pure glee. Now all he had to do was prepare for what Dib would lash out on him. He might try to pull one of those "kisses" again, but Zim wouldn't be caught off guard, he would be prepared knock the human off if needed too.

Edging from his seat, Zim prepared to make a full frontal assault out the door and back to his lab to prepare for the arrival of the stinkbeast.

Dib sighed of relief and headed towards the counter to grab their "child." Never before had he ever felt so grateful to have Ms. Bitters as his teacher. But then it was her fault that he was in this mess in the first place. Either way, everything seemed to work itself fine for now. He would work along the side of his worst enemy and possibly his best friend.

The bell rang for lunch, having all the students filing out for lunch. "Go get your doomed child!" Ms. Bitters pointed at the clock. "I want to go to lunch too." With that she slithered out, grumbled on about how doomed the future was to be, and headed out the classroom. Leaving Dib alone in the room to pick out his baby.

"It's a boy." Holding up the pale skin doll thing, Dib thought to himself, well this was something he never expected to happen. This thing definitely didn't inherit any of Zim's features. Dib laughed quietly at himself.

Now he wasn't Dib, the paranormal investigator in training. He was Dib, the teenager father.

#####


	3. Baby Talk

Someone Just Like You

Chapter 3: Baby Talk

PG-13

Written by Yuneko

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim

Author's Note: Another chapter edited. More stuff added. Have fun.

#####

Disappointed that Zim had ditched class after lunch, getting through the rest of the day was hard for Dib. He looked forward to working with the alien in hopes to learning more about the Irken soldier and possibilities of spoiling his evil schemes. Lonely without anyone to insult or have an argument, Dib picked at his lunch as Gaz continued to play on her Game Slave 2.

Quiet days like these made Dib realize how important Zim was to making his day or even his life remotely exciting. With an unresponsive sister and being the loner of the skool, Dib had no one else to socialize with. He could make friends with the rejects, but something about them didn't make Dib feel quite comfortable.

Chewing on his toast sandwich, Dib was also reminded to go shopping sometime tonight. He was tired of toast with nothing sandwiched between the two slices of bread. Almost tired of it to buy the lunch food, but not wanting to spend a good part of the day in the nurse's office he settled for prisoner food of bread and water.

From the corner of his eye he watched the other teenagers. So oblivious to what was to come, but he'd make them see. Oh yes....

"THEY'LL SEE!" Dib shouted subconsciously.

"You're doing it again...." Gaz growled from her game console.

Finding himself standing boldly on his lunch table with his "saving the world" pose, Dib got down as quietly as possible to be unnoticed. A tint of blush could be seen on his cheeks.

"That's so Dib...," one of the high school popular kids shook their head in disgust. "Why couldn't he ever be..._normal_?"

Lunch had ended; making Dib feel even more misplaced than ever. Wishing Zim was here even more; he quickly finished off his lunch and left the cafeteria. Gaz watching him as he left from the swinging doors. Raising an eyebrow, she stared at where Dib's figure was and then back to her game. Something was wrong with her brother and she would find out what.

The day had gone slow as Ms. Bitters drone on and on about the future of space and how it would eventually implode in on itself. Happily smashing any kind of hopes of ever being an astronaut for any children.

The bell rang and Dib sprung from his seat anxious to getting to the alien's secret base as fast as he could. He had left without informing Gaz, running as fast as his long legs could take him.

Carefully crossing the gnome field, he was surprised that none had gone to attack him. Luckily for him, Zim remembered their prior appointment. He rung the doorbell three times before the door opening, he waited with anticipation.

"HI!" Gir opened the door beaming at Dib, motioning him in. Bouncing about the house he led Dib into the living room to wait for his Master. Turning on the television he returned back to his favorite show.

Watching the small robot for awhile, Dib wonder if he even did any work at all. For an _advance_ robot he should be able to do simple tasks. Watching television was something Dib did not count as being useful or helpful. Gir was childlike; being friendly than most, having him near was a bit of a comfort. He was annoying at some times, but you couldn't help loving the little guy.

Sitting on the couch Dib surveyed around the room. The house was obviously built for someone of shorter stature. Being three years of residency on Earth, Zim's house had not changed from day one. Staring at the ceiling he wondered how many wires were up there. He began counting before being interrupted by a loud voice.

#####

"You decide to show up Stinkbeast." Zim walked towards Dib glancing down at

the "baby." Looking at its resemblance to the filth he was surrounded by daily he turned in disgust. "What is this _thing _?"

"It's our child. What did you think it was?" Dib replied sarcastically.

"Of course! I knew that! Do not doubt the superior knowledge of ZIM!" Poking the baby with curiosity. Babies had light fuzzed hair over their bodies unlike the cool smooth skin of the Irkens. Zim glanced at the baby with great interest.

"So this _baby_...what does it do?"

Dib laughed. Despite Zim's oversized ego, he was naive as a newborn kitten. It was almost cute.

"It doesn't do anything now, it's just a baby. All it knows is to sleep, cry, and eat." Dib described the fragile qualities of a newborn and explained the story of how babies are made. Most freshmen by now knew the process of birth, but Zim had missed it during elementary skool, skipping skool for more important reasons such as taking over the world.

Now it was Zim's turn to laugh. "Such inferior wormbabies! Us Irkens are genetically engineered in tubes making us far more better than your backwards race and are automatically programmed with everything through our paks that sustain us."

Pointing at his pak thing, he continued "How can such a weak formed human be considered one of the "most advanced species" in the universe if the child cannot even make any use till with age?"

"Truly an inferior race." He concluded inspecting the mechanical baby; he looked at Dib waiting for a response. Hopefully an angry one, for Zim took the pleasure of taking chance of rubbing in who was the superior being.

Dib remained silent in thought. He glanced at Gir, who had fun cutting coupons from a magazine. Then to the mechanical baby and back to Zim.

"Well..." He began. "Humans may not have started out with superior knowledge at birth, we learn from trial and error, admitting that we're not perfect. But can any being be truly perfect?"

Looking straight into Zim's eyes, he spoke with rationality and perhaps a bit of malice. "You may have the beginning advancements at birth, but that's because it's in your pak. So what if you didn't have your pak that programmed everything to be inside you? Would you still be same?"

Dib smirked. "You rely too much on the pak, being your only source of life, I'd say that's pretty sad. At least humans don't have to depend on such a device to keep us alive or think for us. We are self efficient to a certain degree."

Dib finished his long speech, thinking he might have struck a nerve talking back to the alien, but he had to defend his race. Even though the world as he knew it was blind and ignorant of the possible destruction and pain that might be ensued or the fact that no one believed in him. He knew his place and his pride would always stay with his planet.

Feeling quite insulted, Zim never thought of his pak as a weakness. He had seen it as an advantage to be able to run longer than the humans without rest; it's amazing abilities, and a handy compartment for stuff. The pak was for his survival, what Dib was suggesting to abandoning it was insane.

He also felt what Dib had said was a slap in the face. He vaguely knew he might have gone a little overboard with what he said, but he was ZIM. Didn't Dib understand that Zim needed the constant reinforcement that he was good, no even better than everyone else was?

"At least I don't have silly emotions that control my actions. My pak sends me all my useful "feelings" to be a true invader." Zim spat out.

"Emotions are what make us strong, Zim. With love we find ourselves with endless possibilities. Our hearts open up and we become better at what we do. It gives us a reason to live and not be a cold feeling robot with our lives. Maybe you should shut off your "emotion control" part of your pak and see for yourself."

Zim snorted getting really into the debate at hand. He wouldn't let Dib win. He was Zim, he was better and he would prove it. The conversation was going out of hand and he needed time to think. Zim was getting all riled up for nothing.

This had nothing to do with his mission. This baby had been the cause of it. What made affection towards another so special? What power could it harness for Zim? Could he use it to his advantage? For now he would let the human win, Zim needed time to think, and he would deal with the stinkbeast later.

"Get out!" Zim shouted his face flushed from being told off too many times in one day, opening the door to motion the human out.

"What about the project?" Dib asked, while being dragged out and literally kicked out of the house.

"We will do this project, but I will not see your stink face until I am ready!" Zim shrieked slamming the door in Dib's face.

#####

With the door closed on him, Dib had no choice, but to go home. Opening his front door he was greeted by his sister with a grunt, symbolizing not to be bothered for another four hours of continuous play, she was in the zone.

Walking up wearily into his room, he fell upon his bed. Letting his tired body soak into the familiarity of his sheets and pillows he sighed looking up at his fake terrestrial looking sky, he had up since childhood.

What would he do now? He wondered cradling the baby to making a makeshift bed for the thing to sleep in. Dib felt a lot safer that the doll was in his home than Zim's, knowing the importance of this project he couldn't afford any of Zim's screw ups with alien tampering on this...baby.

This baby was their connection together. Not bonded as enemies, but two "adults" having responsibility over "their" baby. He was the father of this thing and Zim....was too he guess. It would have been weird having Zim play the role of the mother, but the baby could have two dads he supposed.

Spending a moment imagining Zim as a mother made Dib chuckle at the thought. He would make a horrible mother, because Zim had lacked much emotional advancement. Zim was a soldier of destruction, not a loving mother.

There was so much to Zim, Dib didn't know. What could have Zim felt about Dib accusing him of having no emotion? Was he offended? Hurt? Sad? Anything? Dib thought aliens didn't have feelings, like they were cold-blooded beings often associated with the paranormal.

He hadn't really ever given the chance to treat Zim as a person, other than a thing. Something to show off or spark his fame. That was what Zim was to Dib those three years, but it was different now. Zim had feelings. Dib saw them, how Zim reacted to his words, Zim felt them, and that made Dib feel bad.

Dib had realized that their conversation earlier had been the first one of any kind of rational thought. Much emotion that probably overflowed into Zim's brain and the alien probably had no idea what to make of it. Dib wondered had Zim taken anything he had said to heart?

Knowing the alien, Zim was too proud to take any advice from anyone. He rather cover up his mistakes and deny their existence, than trying to fix them. Nevertheless, it was their project and he knew he would have to talk to Zim sometime.

Waiting till he was ready was not an option. The project being due in a few weeks, he couldn't wait that long. Dib decided that he would confront the alien during lunch, when he could get time alone with him.

#####

After Zim slammed the door on Dib, he sunk back against the door. Why did he feel so confused now? What were these feelings he felt now? Self doubt, despair, and warm feelings down inside him.

He sat down, unmoving for a bit, his hands folded into his lap, he rolled back everything that had happen and tried to once again figure out what the human meant when he said "feelings."

Feelings had never played a huge role in Zim's life. They were repressed, because they got in the way of a warrior's code of honor. The only feelings Irkens were allowed to have generated from their pak were all the ones that were considered useful to the mission. Including hate, confidence, loyalty, and ambitious. Feelings like love got in the way and were viewed as weak useless things.

Love made people crazy. Made them delirious, wanting, and even suicidal if used to an effect. Humans craved it like sugar. Lapping up affection like milk. It was essential for this race, but not for Zim. He found it curious in why Dib had talked about this feeling. Didn't the human know that this feeling of love brought such pleasure and pain? And why did he speak to Zim about it?

_Love couldn't make you stronger. It made you weak for the person you desire. Made you do whatever you could to please that special someone. How did you know who that person was?_ Zim thought, getting up to sit next to Gir, who was mindlessly watching his kiddy shows.

The wheels then turned about in Zim's head. _So if you love someone...you will do whatever you can to please him or her. Like a slave and master! _Chuckling excitingly Zim had an idea after all. He would make the human fall in love with him. Then use the power to control Dib.

Yes....this was much better plan than the hypnotic pimple or creating some sort of slave crown. Zim now understood the powers of love. It brought obedience and loyalty. Which Zim understood quite well. With this new idea Zim felt reenergize. Feeling like his own self again after a while of confusion made him quite relieved. He had sorted it out and now he would put it to action.

Yet there was one more thing that still egged on his mind. Dib had called him weak because he had this pak. Sure his pak did everything for him, but he didn't really need it that much did he?

Glancing down behind his pak, he knew it would be foolish to try to live without the pak. It gave him energy and surged him with renewed confidence every time he felt troublesome by something.

Zim couldn't trust himself with his new emotions that he had discovered to then try to experiment them on himself. But Dib had called him weak for not ever knowing them and Zim refused to believe that he was weak. He could live without his pak's generated reassurance 24/7. He never thought of it that way, his pak being a possible weakness of Irkens.

But then giving up his pak's feeling generator would be quite different for the Irken. He would know the full extent of pain, happiness, and even perhaps love. Now it wasn't just a dare. It had gained Zim's curiosity to explore what made humans think and feel such irrational thoughts.

Besides it would help him on learning more about his enemy and learning its weaknesses despite their physical appearances. Zim concluded that his Irken strength could easily break a human's arm, but what about a human's mind...What made it break? Zim wanted to know so he could take vengeance into what Dib had told him.

Pondering more about it, Zim resolved that maybe there would be a change in how his pak should run. He would disable the regulator and allow himself to feel for awhile....just awhile.

#####

Walking into the lunch hall with his bag lunch, Dib scanned across the room searching for Zim. Gaz walked up behind him motioning to their usual spot of solitude for her game play.

"Not today Gaz, I've got business to attend to." Pulling his trench coat collar importantly as he made it across the table to Zim, who sat secluded prodding at the cafeteria food with his fork. Under his arm was their "child," which hung limply to his right side.

"Dib's back to normal." Gaz noted, somewhat relieved after watching her brother pacing around his room muttering things under his breath for a few days. Somehow she knew all of Dib's maddening ravings had to do with Zim.

"How are you doing Zim?" Dib inquired.

This time Dib would show that he could have a normal conversation with the alien. He wouldn't treat Zim like a thing, a possession yet to be won. He knew that even Zim didn't view him as a friend. He did view Dib as a formidable opponent, which was much better than being treated like a slave.

Stopping from the middle of his "meal" Zim looked up at Dib, surprised that anyone would want to associate with such an admirable person as Zim. Looking questionable at Dib, he squinted his eyes trying to send a death glare to the human, but failed. He couldn't help, but be happy to see him. Noticing he was smiling Zim quickly turned his head into a downward position to look like he was busy.

Getting no answer from Zim, Dib decided to take the initiative by trying to strike some kind of conversation.

"Our project is doing good...don't you think?" Dib sat rocking the baby in his arms.

"Of course! With such a parent as ZIM, all worm babies will be lucky to know such a superior one as I." Zim replied without glancing from his organizer. He continued, " You are so lucky to have been partner with Zim, without me you would have done....not so good."

"You're still as stuck up as ever." Dib mumbled his hand fumbling around a rubber ball in trench coat pocket.

"You're still as stupid as ever." Zim shot back still looking down at his organizer.

Noticing Zim not glaring, pointing, shaking his fist, or even throwing his food at him, Dib looked down trying to find what had captured the interest of Zim so much to not even give Zim the time to look at Dib.

Down on Zim's face was a slight pink look upon his face. _Was Zim blushing?_ Thinking that made Dib turn somewhat red around the ears. Maybe the alien was sick or something.

"Hey Zim. Are you....okay? Your face is a bit flushed."

"I'm perfectly okay!" Zim snapped putting his gloved hand against his face.

He was burning up. But why? He looked at Dib and his stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies. Why was he so nervous around the stinkbeast? This was Dib, everyday Dib nothing special and yet he felt something racing. Was this love?

"Oh okay....so..when do you want to get together to do the project, because we didn't get anything done since yesterday's incident."

_Together?_ Zim thought. The human and I _together_? The idea seemed absurd, and Zim was trying so hard to put out the idea of loving Dib. Without his pak regulating his emotions Zim was out of control. He felt desire to want to be with Dib instead of his usual hate for the human.

"Fine we shall work on this project _together_, but we will meet at your house this time." With that Zim got up from his seat to throw away the remains of his lunch and proceeded out the door leaving Dib with the baby once more.

#####


	4. Unexpected Sleep Over

Someone Just Like You

Chapter 4: Different

PG-13

Written by Yuneko

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim

Author's Note: Finish editing up the last chapters so here's a new one finally. Yay!

#####

It took quite a while for Zim to actually appear at the human's house. After skool he ran out the classroom to avoid the human. He didn't know why he was acting so cowardly, but he made it to his lair. He wanted to come fashionably late, as the humans would put it.

He took the extra time to soak into his tub of paste, brush his wig, and clean his contacts. Took forever to pick out his outfit, which was the same as his usual fuchsia pink dress looking thing. Zim didn't understand why he was taking so long, but it did feel right to take the time so he could impress Dib with his appearance.

Examining himself in the mirror for the tenth time. He was ready to take on whatever the human lashed out at him. Stupid stinkbeast Zim had thought of him fondly. Glancing at the mirror, Zim thought he looked really good. Though most would say he looked about the same.

After taking forever just to get ready, he took his time walking to Dib's house. Whistling as he walked, he passed the neighborhood in a breeze. The sun was just setting and the wind began to pick up making Zim shiver nearing Dib's house.

Zim stood at the porch of Dib's house late afternoon. His fingers trembled over the doorbell button. He didn't understand why he was so nervous. Right now his pak would have sent him a wave of calmness, but right now he didn't know how to deal with these entire emotions felt ten fold. The pak was indeed useful. Zim was only vaguely aware at the time of when he felt sad, lonely, depressed or even in love.

Perhaps there were many times he felt love, but he just didn't know it. He felt love for the cold unfeeling robot arm when he was born, but that was when he was just a small smeet. Zim was now mature and knew the differences love for things and people or so he thought.

But now the current crisis was to ring the doorbell and manage to say hi. Zim wasn't even sure he could muster some sort of greeting perhaps a hello or something. Just seeing Dib, made Zim all confused. He should have just made Dib come to his place, but it was too late and there he stood transfixed on the door.

His hands sweating from inside his gloves. He felt sick with anticipation, rubbing his temples he concentrated some more. This was a problem, even worse than getting a pimple. Zim just couldn't do it, he thought about just leaving and trying again tomorrow, but then the human would call him a coward and he couldn't let Dib get the best of him.

Gir had accompanied him for moral support. Giving Zim thumbs up he smiled warmly at his master and planned to make a raid at the gas station for a well deserve slurpe. Seeing that his master wasn't going into the house and how he wasn't getting his slurpe any faster waiting. Gir marched up the steps of the Membrane house and pressed Zim's finger against the doorbell.

"Finally!" Gir rolled his eye, satisfied with what he just did; he gave Zim a reassuring pat on the head and ran off for his ice-cold delight.

Standing in horror in what Gir just did, Zim froze his eyes on the door counting down the seconds when Dib would open the door and he would see him. Yes...he would see Dib, and Zim panicked. What would he do? What would he say? He didn't have anything planned out. Zim was just there, on Dib's doorsteps waiting.

#####

After a minute the sound of the door unlocking came and Dib stood in front of Zim. His whole 6'4 height towering over the small Irken. It was times like these Dib was reminded on how tiny Zim really was.

Clearing his throat, Dib finally found his voice to answer the dazed Zim. The alien seemed off today, so scared...so vulnerable. Why did the alien look this way? Dib was now stumped, and then the answer came to him.

Perhaps it was something he said yesterday that angered or maybe even humbled Zim. But then it was Zim; the Irken wasn't able to understand the term of humility. H was confident and arrogant. Always walked without a doubt and here he was...all shaken up.

"Hi Zim, finally found your way to the house didn't you?" Dib chuckled, getting no answer from the alien.

"Zim...hey..." Dib was getting worried. Was something wrong with the alien? He wasn't moving at all, he just stood scared like a deer out in the headlights. Thinking he wasn't going to get anywhere just trying to get Zim to speak he picked the Irken off his feet into the house.

It felt weird picking Zim up, he was incredibly light due to his size. Setting him down on the couch he tried to clean up the place a bit. The house was messy, with cans of soda on the table and chip crumbs on the carpet. It was no environment for guests and Dib was a bit embarrassed.

"Do you want a soda or something? Snacks? Anything?" Dib asked.

But Zim just sat there staring straight through Dib, fixated on the table of junk. It was as if Zim was lifeless, like a doll. He didn't blink, but appeared to be breathing. What was wrong with Zim?

Dib sighed and proceeded to get a trash can to clean up the place; he would deal with the alien later. It amazed him how easily he could capture Zim now, in his lethargic looking state and finally get the praise he deserved. He would be Dib, paranormal investigator at the age of fourteen. Millions would want to shake his hand and get his autograph.

But then he couldn't do anything till after the project. Only then when the baby was out of the way Dib would make his move. For now he would just take advantage of learning more about Zim. The Irken had been so excited before to scream out the inferiority of the humans giving out more information about himself without even knowing it.

Proving even more that Zim was an alien. If he would somehow record Zim's voice saying those things, that would give him undeniable proof that Zim was an alien. Dib would capture Zim's confession and then sell him out after the project.

Throwing the cans into the trash can he tried to get the living room to look halfway decent at least. Maybe they could work in his room, but Dib didn't feel to safe letting Zim into his lair where he kept all his findings on the alien.

Things were getting awkwardly better in some way, but it didn't change the fact they were enemies and couldn't be trusted for anything.

"I'll be back." He told the non responsive alien.

Running up the stairs he went into the storage closet to get a vacuum cleaner to clean the mess. He thought he had taken care of everything, but he didn't. Before Zim had arrived Dib made sure he went to the grocery store, cleaned up his room, and even cleaned the bathroom.

"Why did I get all this ready just for Zim? It's not like he hasn't ever been to my house before." Dib asked himself, perplexed in why he was so paranoid of Zim seeing the slob he really was.

While Dib was rummaging through the closet, Gaz had just came from the kitchen with her soda. She raised an eyebrow once more seeing Zim over at her house and not being kicked out immediately. Finding that it was an appropriate time to question Zim about her brother's peculiar behavior she sat down.

#####

Sitting across the room from Zim, Gaz quietly sipped on her soda. She wanted to know why Zim had made her brother seem weirder than usual. She had watched her brother clean for once and even did the grocery shopping, leaving his precious "base" unattended.

Examining Zim, she found that Zim was also acting quite strange. Zim was as stiff as a board. Clearing throat she desperately fought the urge to turn on her Game Slave 2 and be blissfully in the zone. It really addicting as it advertised.

Unable to think of anything except beating her last ten levels of Vampire Piggy Special Edition she gave in, turning on the console.

While playing she kept an eyes out at Zim, his reaction remained the same, still quiet, away from his usual loud commanding self.

Zim was tugging at his collar uncomfortably wondering when the human would come back. Dib's sister was staring at him and it made him even more nervous. Sweat starting appearing at his neck. He moved into a more comfortable position, just waiting.

Seeing that Zim had finally moved after being a mere statue for some time, Gaz decided she would at least ask some questions. But more importantly beat the game.

"So...Zim, what are you doing in my brother's house?"

"The human and I are paired in a baby care project against my will. I do not wish to associate with the stink, but it was commanded by Ms. Bitters."

"Oh I see....and what have you guys done so far.." obviously bored with the conversation already. She was so close to beating the game...if only her concentration didn't have to be spliced in half.

"Nothing, we are currently working on it." Zim answered, taking a survey around the room. It was certainly messy, and probably invested with _germs_, but he would deal with it for the baby.

"Do you like my brother?"

"What!" Zim stood up on the couch shocked, his cheeks burning like fire.

"Well...you're blushing...and you're nervous. And you make my brother all weirded out. Are you guys going out or something?" Gaz inquired, finally getting out the question she had finally been able to word into her brain. She looked from her Game Slave 2 waiting for Zim's reply or more like reckless action.

"I do not like you brother." Zim said in a small voice. "Where is your bathroom?"

Gaz pointed to the staircase "Up the stairs into your left."

With that Zim ran lightly up the stairs locking himself into the room. At the same time Dib came out of the closet with a massive vacuum. Finding no alien, but Gaz on the couch he panicked.

"Gaz! Did you let Zim out of the house or even worse into my room?!" Dib plugged in the appliance and began to vacuum, irritating Gaz to no end. She needed quite to concentrate and her brother was ruining it. Her eyes twitching dangerously she paused her game to answer her brother.

"No...he ran into the bathroom. Seems like he's having the bad case of the _butterflies_!" Gaz chuckled evilly.

"Butterflies? The alien is sick? With some kind of disease and he's in our house?!" Dib said incredulously

"No Dib, he's just nervous around you. Maybe he _likes_ you..."

"Really? I mean...no that's not possible; he's alien scum out to destroy the planet. Why would he like the species he's trying to take over?"

"Anyway Dib, I'm going to go now so I can play in peace, but if you disturb me one more time I'm going to make you wish I was never born." Ignoring Dib's question Gaz got up and walked up her room. Leaving Dib alone in the living room to clean up the mess.

"Denial" She said to herself and went to her room to finish her game.

#####

Feeling secure in the bathroom, Zim breathed in and out trying to calm himself down. He was getting out of control. Perhaps he shouldn't have changed his pak settings. All these new emotions were too much and was overpowering his body.

He turned to his pak flipping the switch to enable his emotion regulator to work. Suddenly a pull of energy surged out of Zim, making him feel more exhausted than ever. After a few moments he was himself again, no more of this nervous reaction whenever he saw Dib. With renewed confidence he walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

"Oh there you are Zim." Dib spotted the Irken coming down the steps toward him.

"YES! I AM FINISHED WITH MY BUSINESS!" Zim said proudly.

"Okay...So first we have to set up a schedule for us to take turns taking care of the baby. It's really simple you see-"

"I know how to take care of the worm. Zim has done research in parenting. No problem." Zim picked up the baby by its feet. "See it's not so hard."

"That's the wrong way to hold the baby...do it like this." Dib readjusted the baby to the right position. "It needs neck support because a baby's neck is pretty weak."

"Right. I knew that..."

Remembering Zim's outward behavior Dib asked. "What was with you at lunch and when you came to my house?"

"I was experimenting with something." Zim didn't care to give out any details. His newfound shy behavior earlier was something Zim was not proud of. It had him confused and cowardly.

"Oh I see..." Not really getting what Zim was talking about.

"Are you going to give me a tour around the house?" Zim motioned with his gloved hand.

"It's not much to see, but okay." This made Dib suspicious to Zim's request. Did the alien think he could infiltrate Dib's room? Not if Dib could help it. Showing Zim the kitchen, the bathroom, the garage, the basement, and other rooms downstairs.

"Fascinating..." Zim yawned as they went up the stairs.

"This is Gaz's room and you're not allowed in there." Dib quickly noted. "Dad's and the guest room. That's pretty much it."

"I see...but where's your room Dib?"

"Oh that...that's not important. Oh let's go back into the living room and get started." Heading back down the stairs but Zim's hand grabbed him.

"Let's work in your room. It's too messy down there and we could use the computer. It'll be a lot of _fun_..." Giving the infamous Zim smirk he glanced up at Dib's face. Satisfied with Dib's reaction he tried pulling Dib to the room he believed to be the stinkbeast's.

Zim talking in such a low convincing voice sent shivers down Dib's spine. What was Zim suggesting anyway? Zim's hand was still clasped onto his arm in a tightening grip, telling Dib the Irken wasn't taking no for an answer.

"If you don't I'll just make some noise and bother your sister. You wouldn't like that would you?" Seeing Dib contemplating their situation, the human gave Zim slight nod. "I didn't think so...let's go then."

Letting himself be pulled to his room, Dib reluctantly let Zim in. It looked quite normal, disappointing Zim a bit, but then it would have been horrible if the human had a more extensive powerful lab than the almighty Irken soldier did.

Zim sat down at the computer desk to make a schedule for the two. Dib was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling waiting for the computer to boot up.

"Okay we need to input times the baby eats, naps, and wash. I'd say a normal baby feeds about every two-four hours."

"Uh huh..." Still confused on why a baby would need such a thing. Didn't you just feed babies whenever they cried like on television? Letting Dib babble on what babies needed Zim decided that he really didn't know too much on the subject, so he'd let Dib be the leader and he would be the typist instead.

#####

While working the baby cried almost every hour. Zim had suggested "fixing" the baby with superior Irken technology, but Dib had refused. He was a person who could do without cheating.

Occasionally Zim would glance at Dib as he was typing. They worked quietly, not speaking to each other unless needed to. It was getting late seeing that it was dark, Zim decided to take a break from the computer.

The project was more complicated than he thought. Ms. Bitters demanded a 10 page written report on children behavior, schedule list, and an essay on how the increasing number of babies would inevitable lead to hideous implosions.

"I'm going to go to the-," seeing that Dib was asleep, Zim took his chance to snoop around the room. Looking through the drawers he found nothing but ordinary objects. His shirts, pants, sweaters, socks and even his boxers Zim found, but nothing that pertained to the alien. After thoroughly looking he found only one place he hadn't check. The closet.

Moving in towards the closet, he heard Dib stir around the bed. Was he going to wake up? Zim quickly went back to the computer into position. Unfortunately he slipped on one of Dib's rocket model parts on the floor and fell on top of Dib.

This was an interesting position to find himself in. Zim was really short compared to Dib, his head reaching to Dib's chest. He felt Dib's heart beating slowly, Zim stayed in that position for quite sometime. It was comfortable and comforting being someone else's arms. He never been held before, he lay there letting the rhythmic beats lull him to sleep.

Dib stirred some more, opening his eyes he looked at the warm body on him and silently screamed. What was Zim doing in his bed? Dib panicked, but remained still on his bed. Finding his arms were snaked around the tiny Irken, he thought he should move them, but decided not to because Zim was sleeping.

Looking at the clock it was 2 am in the morning. Groaning slightly, how long was he out? Dib knew he couldn't send the alien home now, it was too late. Zim would spend the night, he supposed.

Maybe he should wake him up and get him some sleeping clothes or something. The idea of Zim wearing his clothes was a little amusing. Knowing their height difference they would be gigantic on him.

His stomach grumbled loudly, driving Dib insane with hunger. Gingerly getting off the bed without disturbing Zim he got some blankets and draped them lightly over the alien. So innocent and vulnerable Zim looked not the arrogant asshole Dib knew when he was awake, but then all creatures looked harmless when asleep.

Leaving some sleeping wear on the edge of the bed for Zim he crept out the room closing the door slightly behind him. Going into the kitchen he fixed himself a sandwich and got a soda.

Chewing slightly, Dib tired not to think of what just happened a mere moment ago. Zim could have just gotten the pull out mattress from under his bed if he were that tired. Rubbing his eyes to get the sleepiness out of him he saw a pair of cyan eyes gleaming down at him across the counter.

"Are you going to eat that?"

Dib screamed, covering his mouth so he wouldn't disturb the neighbors and his family that were sleeping. It was just Gir; Dib sighed, trying to calm down with his hand over his heart.

"What are you doing here?" Dib inquired, handing him the sandwich.

"I was looking for maaaaaster." Munching on Dib's sandwich happily he continued. "Gir found master not home so I went here. Is that a classic poop?"

Nodding, Dib handed Gir his soda too and watched the robot eat with interest. Where did all that food go? Gir seemed to have a black hole for a stomach and for he a robot; he shouldn't be able to eat, making that note in his head.

"Master in Dib's room?"

"Yeah, he's sleeping in my room. Come with me and see."

#####


	5. Bumps in the Night

Someone Just Like You

Chapter 5: Bumps in the Night

PG-13

Written by Yuneko

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim

Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews again it makes me all warm inside

#####

Following the tall dark figure, Gir complied with hopping on each step pretending it to be some weird hopscotch game. His cyan eyes glowing showing a path towards Dib's room, where he awaited his Master. It hadn't been too surprising for Gir to find Zim not at home.

It wasn't like Gir was worried or anything. He wasn't capable of thinking of anything ever being bad. All he knew was that life was like a pizza. Better served hot than cold or whatever reasoning Gir could find to compare to such human junk food.

"Here we are..." Dib stopped in front of the door. Gir, not paying attention as usual smacked right into the door creating a life size hole of him right in the middle.

Dib ducking his head to Gir's height looked to inspect the damage. Yes, he would have to buy a new door. He would just have to ask his dad whenever he could manage to catch him, but for now he would deal with the sleeping alien.

Opening the door Dib found Zim sprawled on his bed with Gir jumping on it.

"MAAAAAAAASTER!" Gir shouted, banging his fists against his head like a drum. Dib remembering Gaz's promise of death of being disturbed from her beauty sleep ran over to Gir. Putting his a finger to his lips he motioned for the robot to be quiet, Gir's eyes flashed red telling Dib, the robot was listening.

"Sit over there." Dib pointed at the computer chair. Glancing at the sleeping figure, he decided not to retreat to his own bed. It was way too weird to find Zim on his bed in the first place, but he couldn't wake Zim up now for some answers.

"Yes my master!"

Pulling out the mobile mattress from underneath his bed he found that his nightclothes had been taken after all. Dib opened his drawer to pull out some shorts. Taking off his trench coat and setting it over his chair he continue to strip, only wearing his boxers.

Setting his glasses on the table he made his way to bed. Rubbing his eyes yawning Dib flopped on the bed. Taking awhile for Dib to fall asleep, he spent the time counting Big Foots over a fence.

"One Big Foot, Two Big Foot, Three Big Foot...Zzzzz..."

Gir sitting on the table climbed down, slightly confused at the site. He wasn't use to seeing anyone sleep before. Muffled slow breaths came from Dib, telling Gir he was gone to sleepy land. Exactly like what the Doctor man told him on TV.

Not knowing what to do Gir just sat there in boredom. He decided to give himself a tour around the house, leaving the two sleeping figures.

#####

Hearing the slam on the door Zim's eyes slowly open. The coast was clear and he could finally make his move. Slowly sitting up he quietly off the bed, accidentally tripping on Dib leg as he got off.

The Irken was awake when Dib had woken up for his midnight snack, but he didn't want the human to know he was awake. He pretended to sleep, trying hard to remember how from the insidious television Gir watched.

He was already fully energized by his pak, but having Dib know he was awake would be horrible. The alien didn't feel like explaining what was he doing in his enemy's bed. Pretending to sleep Zim would suck air in and out, breathing quietly and softy.

It seemed to fool the Dib-human after having Dib look at him so strangely. Zim had probably let on more than he should when they spoke at his house, but it didn't matter. He had used the time the human left to get a snack to look into his closet.

Finding nothing interesting around the rest of Dib's room and hearing his own idiot robot coming back up the stairs. Zim was forced to retreat back to the bed for another groundbreaking performance.

He found some articles of clothing on the bed. Assuming it was the human custom to change into proper sleep wear when doing such an activity. He quickly jammed on the shirt and shorts.

But now he was left with endless time before school started. What should he do....Zim pondered. What would be his next move to crush the human. Zim was sorely disappointed on finding nothing Dib could really blackmail him with. Only found a box of strange devices Dib ordered from his silly magazines, believing that some junk could really stop such an intelligent life force.

He looked at Dib sleeping, so vulnerable to Zim's attack. He could just put a laser hole through Dib's brain and be over it. Free to take over the world in peace and get back into the Tallest's good graces.

Opening his pak he brought out a laser gun. Loading up the cartridges he carefully aimed at Dib's head, readying to pull the trigger. But a painful feeling so great overruled his grip on the gun. He dropped the laser and on to his knees. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, or even hear anything.

What was going on? Was his pak malfunctioning? Zim felt hot, something burning the heat was getting to him. He stripped off his wig and contacts aside just withering from lack of moisture. He thought about taking off his clothes in hopes it would remedy his increasing temperature, but he caught and embarrassed with Dib catching him in the nude.

Zim curled into the ball, just praying for the pain to go away. His eyes were watering, his usually smooth green skin getting wrinkled. He crawled towards the most comforting blurry figure he could find, which was Dib.

Snaking his arms around Dib waist, he pressed himself against Dib feeling his hot skin cool against the stinkbeast. He lay there, staring at Dib's sleeping face, watching the slight drool coming out from his mouth. A deep feeling crawled up Zim's throat as he watched the sleeping figure. He felt very bad for trying to get rid of Dib. What was this feeling? _Guilt?_

Zim's alien eyes feeling much more at ease without the irritating contacts blinked. Water from his eyes burning a few seconds ago fell down upon his face. Soaking small spots on Dib's pillow. Zim felt moved again, but nothing had happen to trigger it. More water spots making small dots even bigger. Somehow it made Zim feel better letting water pass through his eyes.

Feeling better after emptying the water from his eyes Zim got up to dispose the evidence of attempted murder under the Membrane roof. Placing the gun back into his pak he opened the compartment to check what had gone wrong.

Pressing a good few buttons he found that nothing was wrong. Everything was in shape, until he checked his emotion settings for his pak. The switch was broken, being old as it was. The switch was never meant to be used to change settings, which meant he switch itself was probably made out of poor compost materials.

Zim sighed. He would need to get some tools from the lab. Getting up he made his way towards the door, but couldn't bring himself to open it. Looking at Dib's sleeping figure he sank down on the floor, bring up his communicating device from his arm he proceeded to contact Gir.

#####

Gir toddled on quietly upstairs walking from room to room. His cyan eyes creating a portable flashlight across the sleeping house. Walking into another room he scanned across the room.

Walls painted black will skulls, video games stack galore, and works of art strewed around the room. It was obvious the room belonged to Gaz. The robot continued to walk through finding a light emitting from the covers. Gir ran towards the light figure jumping on to the bed.

"I know where the sun HIDES!" Gir squealed.

Tackling Gaz, she fell off the bed, but her hands never leaving the Game Slave 2. She got up, her eyes twitching, and glowing darkly.

"What are you doing here?" Looking down irritably at the robot she was ready to give a brutal finishing kick out her room. But seeing the robot's eyes water she dropped her fist and sat on her bed.

"Everyone was sleeping. Gir was so loooooonely." Jumping into the pile of games and comics Gir created a huge noise from everything flying about in the room. He ran to Gaz, jumping on the bed, sending many violent feelings into Gaz's head.

Wanting to strangle Gir even more for ruining the perfect order of all her games she threw a comic book at the robot.

"READ THEN." Going back under her covers she resumed her game, hopefully undisturbed again.

Gir picking up the comic began to look through it as a picture book upside down. Sighing Gaz picked up the book from Gir's hands and placed it the right side up, motioning him to continue reading.

Suddenly from the top of Gir's head came a screen with Zim's image on it. Gaz looked on half amused and half wanting to throw her alarm clock at supposed alien face on the screen.

"HIIIIII!"

"Gir! I need you to go home and get the tool box. It's very important that you get the right one. Not the box of circuits and disembodied bodies."

"Oooookay!" Saluting at Zim, the screen became static reverting back into the tiny robot head. Gir hopped off the bed, opening Gaz's window and used his rocket pak to fly him out.

"ARGH!" Quickly getting off the bed, Gaz ran to her window and slammed it shut. Climbing back into her sheets, Gaz turned on her flashlight and continued to play again.

#####

It took Gir forty seven minutes with a total of six attempts to get the right box. Pacing wildly in the room, Zim muttered to himself for ever trusting Gir with an important task.

Yanking the box off Gir he pried open the latch revealing many strange and colorful tools ever known to man. Picking up a banana shaped tool he placed goggles over his eyes.

Opening his pak he started tinkering with the inner terminals with great haste. School was to begin in a few hours and he needed to work fast.

#####

Out in the jungle masses Dib walked through the rural road. He was searching for the illusive chokeybird. Finding himself stranded after a good hour with no where else to walk he proceeded up the cliff to get a better view.

Using his strength to pull himself over each step he made it to the top. Looking over the island in wonder it was a place of mystery and killer inhabitants.

"Keep! Keep!..." Dib heard from a deserted bush. It was the chokeybird; Dib would catch it and become famous for discovering a new kind of bird. Proving to everyone what he already knew.

Swiftly opening his backpack, he reached for his net, sneaking up to the bush. Dib lunged at the bush catching the poor defenseless bird. The yellow bird's beady eyes started into Dib's amber eyes to then suddenly transform into smooth ruby eyes, then its body into a green skin boy.

"Zim!" Dib cried out, shaking the net in surprise.

The alien opened his pak and brought out his laser gun, freeing himself from Dib's entangled prison. Kicking the net off the ledge he reverted his ruby eyes to his newly founded prisoner.

"Did you really think you could catch me THAT easily?" Smirking Zim pointed his gun at Dib. "Walk!"

With no choice, but to comply with the Irken's wishes he followed up the path with the laser gun pressed smartly against his back. Dib grew afraid on what was to happen. Zim wouldn't actually kill him...would he?

After hours on end walking upwards past rivers and steeps they made their way up to the highest ledge. As they grew closer to their destination the temperature rose. Hot air burned against Dib's and he began to feel quite uncomfortable in this heat.

His trench coat now soaked in sweat clung to Dib like a second skin. He looked at Zim, who seemed unaffected by the heat. He would make note of that if it weren't for the fact that they were up so high. A misleading step could end the life of the future paranormal investigator.

Sweat began to appear above Dib's brow as he was up on top of a volcano; down below was the boiling mass of hot lava. Realizing Zim's intention he tried to run away, but Zim's gloved hand shot out grabbing him. He had Dib by the neck hovering over the red bubbling mass that would seal his end.

"Zim...please don't do this. We can work something out." Dib pleaded glancing back and forth between the alien and the volcano.

"Squealing FOOL! Zim gives mercy to NO ONE!" Grinning evilly at Dib he lowered him even closer to the volcano. "My mission will run smoothly without you in it!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dib screamed as Zim threw him into the fiery pit.

#####

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Dib awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. Subconsciously awake his hand moved clumsily around the table to hit the button. Hearing the beeping sound stop without touching it Dib opened his eyes to the person in front of him.

"Wake up Dib-stink!" Zim beamed down on him. His ruby eyes, reflecting brightly against the sun. Dib rubbed his eyes, picking up his glasses.

"Zim, your disguise!" Suddenly reminded that they were at his house, he couldn't let his dad and sister see Zim for what he was yet. Double taking a look over Zim he covering his hand over his mouth he tried to repress a laugh at the alien wearing clothes two to three times too big.

It looked like a 6-year-old playing dress up with grown up clothes on Zim. Shirt hanging down his knees and gym shorts tied as tightly as possible around Zim's waist. Zim's skinny legs were covered down to the knees and his stick arms poking out of the gigantic shirt.

"What?"

"Nothing...it looks good on you, that's it."

"Why were you screaming and squirming so much in your sleep?" Remembering Dib's sudden chaotic behavior during the night.

"I had a nightmare. You know when you dream about unpleasant things that seem so real in your sleep. I dreamed you threw me off a volcano. It felt so real...I could feel the hot lava scotching my skin..."

"I see..." Not fully understanding the concept of a dream he chuckled softly thinking of how he was the one that probably trigger the hot feeling against Dib's skin as he dreamt being thrown into a volcano.

The two supposed enemies stared down at each other for a bit. Remembering that he was only in his boxers Dib blushed. Turning away from Zim's piercing gaze he took out some clothes to change in.

"You can use the bathroom downstairs Zim, unless Gaz beat you to it then wait till I'm finished." Heading into the bathroom, locking it Dib brushed his teeth, washed his face, and combed and styled his hair.

Zim marched downstairs, through the living room, around the corner of the kitchen into his destination. Closing the door he too finished his morning business. Gir accompanying his master stood outside with a towel and mirror ready to be used.

Walking back into his room, Dib found Zim still sitting on his bed with Gir bouncing about the place.

"I think we should get dressed." Dib said in a muffled voice as he pulled a happy face T-shirt over his head. Tightening the belt of his pants he went over to pick up his coat, shoving needed papers into his backpack.

Zipping up his fuchsia dress looking thing Zim put on his boots and gloves. Managing his wig and carefully placing his contacts in he was ready to take on another day in Ms. Bitters's class or so he thought.

The two boys walked down the stairs finding the robot had beaten them to it. Raiding Dib's refrigerator Gir began toasting waffles. Gaz sitting at the breakfast table eating cereal and Professor Membrane eating toast.

"Hello Son! Morning to you too Dib's girlfriend. It's about time you started dating. I worry about you sometime...." Babbling on as he sipped his coffee reading the newspaper.

"WHAT?! Zim is not my girlfriend...he's not even a girl! You thought we were....DAD! We're only fourteen!"

"Heh..."Gaz chuckled darkly.

"Well boy or girl, don't make so much noise." With that Professor Membrane got up from his chair wiping his mouth. "I've much work to do so try not to disturb me. Nice to meet you Dib's boyfriend."

Getting his lab coat he walked down into the basement leaving three shocked and one unfazed robot at the table.

Dropping her cereal Gaz turned to Dib in disgust. "So that's why you sent the idiot robot to my room? Nice going Dib...Now I'm definitely going to have to destroy you."

Taking her bowl she went out of the kitchen into the living room to watch morning cartoons before going off to school. A gap formed between Dib's mouth as he hung there in shock.

Zim stood on the kitchen floor confused as hell. He didn't know what this "boyfriend" business was that the human and his father were speaking of. Was it some sort of mating ritual? And this "date" what did it entail?

Looking down at his clothes...did they resemble girl's clothing? His alien uniform did resemble some sort of dress, but was it so obvious that it turned people attention away from his real sex? It was somewhat of a pinkish color that was defining more of a feminine touch.

"Do I look like a girl Dib-Human?" Pointing at his clothes he awaited for Dib's final and honest answer.

"No...not really..your wig and body structure makes it a lot more obvious that you're a boy."

"So are you saying I need to change my look, to be more masculine?"

"I don't know. Whatever makes you feel more comfortable." Dib didn't want to get into the discussion of what would be appropriate to be wearing at school. Everyone had his or her own freakish style, as Ms. Bitters would put it.

A soft low rumble was heard from outside interrupting Zim and Dib's obscure conversation. Zim looked out to the window finding moisture collecting onto the surface fast. Heavy dark clouds covered the sky giving the morning a drearier look.

"It's raining..." Dib stated the obvious.

"Gah...." Dib glanced at Zim, who was cowering and whimpering in fear of water. Grabbing Dib's shirt collar he brought his lips very close to Dib's ear. It sounded like a quiet humming making Dib having to strain his ears to hear what Zim was saying.

It was simple and short....

"I don't want to go to school today."

#####


	6. Hide and Seek

Someone Just Like You

Chapter 6: Hide and Seek

PG-13

Written by Yuneko

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim and I never will sadly enough.

Author's Note: I'm really sorry guys that I haven't updated in a long while. SORRY!

* * *

"What did you say?" Dib turned his face to Zim in wonderment. 

"I said I do not wish to attend skool today pitiful human." Zim said a little louder, forgetting his fear of water for a moment to squabble with his beloved Dib-human.

"You can't just do that!" Dib exclaimed. Millions and even billions of possibilities laid forth for Dib to ponder of what in the world were they suppose to do in an empty house. With just him and Zim...

One rainy day spent between the two of them. How delicious and tempting this offer seemed to Dib. It was a good opportunity to hang out with his enemy, even find a weak spot or two. They would be alone, leaving an air of fair game for anything to happen.

Wait a minute Dib thought this can't be happening, this is crazy. Turning his head slighting to the side he knew the consequences of letting his worst enemy stay. He should just throw the alien out and laugh at Zim's pitiful fate of being a burning carcass in front of his doorsteps.

"I can't just let you stay here in my house by yourself. How can I trust you!" Dib shouted incredulously.

"You know stink beast you could just go nobody's making you do anything. Go do the things that regular worm babies do on such a horrible occasion." Zim twisted his gloved fingers in thought. "When Zim wants to stay, then Zim stays." He concluded nodding to himself reassuringly.

"That settles it, my life is completely screwed." Dib mumbled to himself melodramatically.

_This doesn't make sense_ Dib thought, _I have the upper hand here, I don't have to take his crap, but at the same time I don't want him to leave._ Turning his attention back to Zim, he hung his head in defeat.

"Well that's what you get for messing with ZIM! You shall forever rue the day you messed with me with your pig smelling ways!" Zim leaped onto the table throwing his fists into the air, flames shooting about in a dark matter.

"I MADE WAFFLES!" Gir shouted proudly, dishing platefuls to each member of the household.

"Uhhhh..that's nice..very good evil minion!" Getting off the table back into the seat he grabbed a fork and began chewing his breakfast.

"Here you go big headed boy who torments my master by day and night." Gir ushered Dib into his seat, handing him a fork, knife, and a piggy bib.

Setting up a baby chair across the boys, Gir set the baby onto the high chair cutting the waffles into confetti for the baby to eat. "WHY WON'T IT EAT! OPEN MOUTH!" Stabbing the plastic fork between the dolls closed lips, Gir began to burst into tears. "IT DOESN'T WANT TO EAT MY COOKING?"

Zim, distracted by Gir's stupidity and waffles didn't notice the shiny red light reflecting against his green skin. A flash of light emitted from the device leaving Zim blind and seeing pretty pink spots.

SNAP

"What was that!" Gazing up from his plate of waffles, Zim found that he had been photographed by the Dib.

"Photographic evidence of an alien eating waffles!" Hugging his camera as if it were his own son he smirked at the alien. " Now with this everyone will know you're an alien and then justice will be served!"

"What will be served if you don't sit down and eat will be your head….SIT!" Gaz walked in with her Gameslave 2 also carrying a plateful of waffles Gir had made.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Being told off by your own sister Dib. Isn't that pathetic, you call yourself protector of earth, when you listen to your sister as her very own slave. It's funny! Isn't it Gir!"

"Ehehehehehehehehe!" Squealed the small robot as he stood at the counter mixing more batter for more waffles; ignoring the baby's cries after the feeding incident.

"Laugh now Zim, but when the public gets a hold of these pictures you'll be on a dissecting table faster than a regular being served at Mc Meaties." Smirking at Zim he glanced to his sister to find the look on her face was not amused, he lowered his head back to his food awaiting Zim's reply.

"Foolish human! Do not underestimate the power of Zim! Beside your camera lens cap was on anyways…Victory for Zim!"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the baby hollered after detecting loud noises when it was resting so peacefully moments ago, after a few minutes of robotic screams of pain the baby began to beep. Red lights started blinking from its eyes.

While the two archenemies bickered about the same things as every other day, Gaz sat there boiling in anger. Why couldn't they just shut up and eat their food? And why wasn't anyone shutting up the damn doll! Feeling rage all the way down to the soles of her feet she did what she could do to shut the two up. She threatened them.

"If I hear one word come out of your mouth I'm going to make you wish that you never had nerves in your body with the pain I shall unleash if you speak." Turning her head to Zim with her eyes shining darkly even in daylight. " And I'll make you wish you were never in love with my brother…" Smirking in satisfaction she added "Oh yeah…turn off your toy if you don't want it broken."

Hearing the words of Dib's scary sister Zim immediately stopped his blabbering with a quote of the mighty Irken army would do to enemies that stood in their ways. Dib shoved the camera inside his trench coat and began eating, laughing nervously back at his sister.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Implosion in ten seconds" A deep robotic voice emerged from the baby, its eyes glaring dangerously at the two.

"The bomb!" Zim and Dib made a dive for the baby in the high chair and missed slamming heads into each other, leaving the two knocked out for the rest of breakfast. Gaz walked on the two bodies to the source of annoyance for this morning. She turned the dial clockwise and sat back down to her meal.

"That's better…Hey robot, more waffles."

* * *

After finishing breakfast with cheery fake smiles for Gaz as she walked to school alone. Zim and Dib resumed to figuring out what were they going to do in such a horrible wet situation. The big headed boy was even gracious enough or more like stupid enough to walk his dear charming sister out the door. 

Okay now was his chance to rid the human from his life forever without any witness other than his robot companion, but then the insane robot child didn't count. He could probably bribe amnesia to take over with meat or burritos…something like that. Turning his attention away from his daydream of melting Dib with the world's biggest magnifying glass, Zim adjusted his position well from under the table, grabbing his laser gun from his pak he waited for his prey to arrive.

"BYEEEEEE SEEE YOUUU AGAIN!" Gir enthusiastically waved Gaz off to skool with his amputated left arm with his right. A gift Gaz had told him for the wonderful rest she had gotten from last night. When Gaz had disappeared as a tiny dot over the horizon Gir saluted Dib and blasted his way back to the base.

Dib stood dumbfound at the doorway with his hand over his eye. How do these people not notice a flying robot wreaking havoc in their cul-de-sac? Dull throbbing pain began pulsing through his head and he was going to need some ice if he wanted the swelling go down someday. Closing the door, Dib walked back into the kitchen to find no one at the table.

Perplexed to where Zim had gone off to he began searching in the living room, bathroom, closest, yard, and even dad's laboratory. He proceeded with care holding a super soaker 1,000,000 to arm himself if the alien wanted a war.

Rolling over to the side and crawling on his belly he checked under the couch. No one. Dib back flipped onto his feet proceeding to the bathroom. He knocked on the door incase the alien was using the john. After a few minutes had past he broke through the door dramatically waving his gun at moving target.

Finding himself facing his own reflection he sighed and continued on his journey or quest, which ever made his mission sound more like a paranormal investigator. For all he knew Zim could be plotting to destroy the earth under his own roof.

After an hour of searching around the house he decided to call it quits, the alien obviously fled the situation knowing he was unmatched for the Dib's superior intellect. Disappointed he decided to go back to the kitchen to get a drink and that ice for his head.

Walking into the kitchen Dib grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured himself a glass of poop cola. Getting a handy wrap bag he opened the freezer and stuck his hand around to get handfuls of ice. Satisfied with his makeshift ice pak he relaxed onto the chair with the icy coolness on his flaming eye. Taking long gulps of soda, he suddenly realized where the green imp had gone off to.

He must have gone back to skool! The little liar! Zim wanted Dib to stay home as he unleashed his newest plan to take over earth, starting with homeroom class. Feeling even dumber than the black eye must look on his face Dib quickly jumped out of his seat to go get his trench coat to run to skool. If he hurried fast enough he could make it in time before he was too late.

As he got up to rush to the closet a pair of slimy green arms enclosed around his waist and Dib fell face first onto the kitchen tile floor. A bright orange pistol thing pressed smartly against the side of his head. He turned over to his shoulder to see who his captor was.

A smirk gracing the young Irken's face, as he placed the gun against Dib's quivering lips.

"Miss me?"

* * *

Whatever landed on him, he fell hard. Dib's face met cold stone and his swollen eye began to twitch from the pressure. He felt something cold against his cheek, whatever the thing was it began to get hot; soon it felt like a boiling pot pressed against his face. 

He turned around to see who had gotten him, feeling stupid being stuck against an arm burglar at this time of day. He opened his mouth to yell something, but the hot metal moved from his cheek to his lips, threatening to blow if he made any noise.

"Zim!" Dib frantically glanced between Zim's harden face and the laser gun pointed at his lips. _He wouldn't…would he?_ Dib's mind began to wander to the many memories of Zim, but never had he been directly assaulted by something that could actually kill him. The alien had finally got him, maybe that was his plan all along.

To mask his real intentions masked my friendly, but disastrous banter of hypnotic pimples and gigantic hamsters. But to think it would come to this, even Dib had to admit to himself he would have never seen it coming.

Even though Zim had threatened to enslave the world his methods were quite strange and ineffective. He could almost say that they were harmless almost…almost Dib had only moments to think over the highlights of his life before his brains would be splattered over the tile floor.

Would anyone ever remember the brave and daring Dib, the protector of earth and all he did for his people? A better question he ask himself would they even care. His hateful sister and inattentive dad probably wouldn't have notice if he didn't present himself as "insane" as possible. The only one that had recognized him as a person, his existence even, was about to blow his head apart.

His lip began bleeding from biting it too hard while thinking, Dib closed his eyes and waited for the end._ I guess…even then I had meant nothing to Zim, but a bump in his road to conquest. You win...Zim _Closing his eyes tighter to keep him stealing one last look at Zim; he prayed he wouldn't feel it.

Dib waited….and he waited some more, but nothing happened. Was Zim taking his sweet time embellishing at this moment? Why wasn't the obnoxious idiot boasting how Dib had easy fell into his ingenious trap? He felt water drops down his face, was the roof leaking from the rain. Tiny drops slid down Dibs face meeting his bloodied lip, instead of tasting only iron he tasted salt too.

Was he crying? He felt no water come down from his eyes, he moved his hands to face to make sure he wasn't. Finding no evidence by rubbing his eyes and the loss of heat and pressure near his temple from the gun, Dib turned his head sideways hearing faint pitter patter of feet moving away from him.

He opened his eyes to find Zim curled up in a ball in a corner. Dib gingerly got up, brushed himself off and began walking towards the small figure, rocking nervously with the gun still grasp in his right hand.

* * *


End file.
